Chord
Chord is a dragon role-played STRICTLY by Nimarfira{Masterdragon694}. Do not edit without my stated permission. Also a constant Wip. Powers Abilities Chord can breath fire and shoot silk from her wrists, she often uses these abilities to make or repair her instruments. Skills Chord is probably the best musician in Phyrria and specializes in stringed instruments, mostly the Violin, Cello and Harp. She's an extremely good singer with an exquisite voice. Naturally she's a skilled flyer and usually does so with one or more of her instruments strapped to her. She can play a complete violin solo, sing like an angel, and aerial-dance through an obstacle course - all at the same time - without missing a beat. Tells Chord will try to hide or disappear after a performance to avoid socializing with other dragons, sometimes behind her own wings. Often she'll busy herself by tuning or repairing her instruments as a reason to not socialize. When Chord is uncomfortable or afraid she will shrink into herself and speak quieter, so that you have to actually be quiet and listen to understand her. When she's happy she will humm a tune to herself or start singing. If she's trying to lie or get around the truth she will stammer more. Chord tends to start playing music at random times because she is stressed out. Appearance Chord is a beautiful mix of pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges like a mountain sunset. She's very pretty and slender in build, with large elegant wings. The only visible things that show resemblance to her SilkWing father are her few pink and purple scales. Personality Chord is usually very sweet, caring and gentle, like a butterfly. Although she can be as short tempered and fierce as a wildfire, sometimes the SilkWing in her just vanishes. She can stay angry for a long time, but her forgiveness is almost always given with a little time. Chord is fairly shy off stage and expresses her emotions almost purely through music, finding it difficult to express herself without an instrument to play or song to sing. Chord is not necessarily one to talk and when she does she's quiet and quite withdrawn from most social interactions. It's easy to make friends with her and she trusts easily. Chord doesn't break her loyalty so someone unless she absolutely has to. She never parts with her violin and refuses to go anywhere without it, claiming there's none other like it. All other instruments can be replaced, but not her violin. Backstory When she hatched in the Sky Kingdom, her parents argued about a name for her. Only moments later she found her way to her father's lute, which was leaning nearby and plucked a few strings. Unknowingly getting the attention of the adults as she did so, the sounds it made were beautiful to her and so she continued to pluck the strings. Nobody moved and nobody spoke, they were awe struck by the hatchling's natural talent for music, listening to her performance. She smiled as she played the final notes. Her parents looked at each other then to her, having come to a silent agreement on her name, Chord. Every chance she got Chord played different instruments, and as she grew so did her talent for music. She learned to sing at an early age and took extra classes in choir and music, showing her incredible skill to her teachers. Only two years after her hatching, she was showing impressive skill with the Harp and Cello, as well as learning to dance. Another year later, Chord had mastered the Violin and started performing out in public for other dragons. It wasn't long until she was making a name for herself and forging her own path through the world, bringing joy to strangers and families. Chord played at hatching day parties, at inns and, even royal events. Sure she was a little unusual for a SkyWing, with her timid behavior and sunset colored scales, but everyone loved her. At the age of five she set out on an adventure to spread her music across Phyrria and found herself in Possibility at age six. By this time Chord had become quite popular and was welcomed with open wings. She stayed for a year before continuing on her journey, but Chord had agreed to play at the full moon festivals when she was in the area. Now she wanders Phyrria in search of dragons to bring her music to and spread cheer. Relationships(expanded) Family: SkyWing Mother: Runaway Soldier, Pardoned by Queen Ruby; Alive and well. SilkWing Father: Runaway Servant, Protected by The SkyWings; Alive and well. Hybrid Sister: SilkWing-Skywing Hybrid, Protected by SkyWings; Alive and well. Friends: A Mysterious RainWing: Thief, Female, Currently Unknown Identity; Alive and well, probably commiting theft somewhere. Her Fans: A Lot of Dragons, SkyWings, SandWings, SeaWings, MudWings, Soon-NightWings, Soon-RainWings, Soon-IceWings, Soon-Off-Phyrrian, Soon-Hidden-Tribes; Ever growing. Enemies: None Yet. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Performer)